


txt promptss

by promptgiverbcimagination



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, just prompts, my works are only prompts, tags will be updates as i keep going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promptgiverbcimagination/pseuds/promptgiverbcimagination
Summary: yeonbin, taegyu and some other fluffi dont do smut prompts
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy these prompts. Make sure to ask me before using any of them.

The maknae line helping their hyungs after a long day of training

yeonjun is tired from teaching the choreo to the members who didn't understand

soobin's frustrated with his leader duties

beomgyu, taehyun, and huening kai trying to help them through their stress of their comeback


	2. 5+1 au

5 times yeonjun caught soobin when he fell and the one time he couldn't

that one time being when soobin fell for him

a/n idk what song to put for this srry


End file.
